


Grandfather

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Bill meets an odd woman
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Grandfather

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Bill wasn't with them when they went to the cybermen ship

It had been a while since Bill had seen the Doctor. He had left with Missy and Nardole, and hadn’t returned since. She was out of college now, having finally gotten in. She still stopped by sometimes, coming into his office or the vault, only to find them empty.

She wondered what had happened to him. She had loved him, like a grandfather. But he hadn’t come back, so she went by her days normally, only sometimes stopping to mourn the life she had lost.

She worked in a shop now, even though she was looking to get a job as a professor herself. Professor Potts, taking the place of the Doctor. She didn’t tell anyone. She didn’t think they would understand.

She was sitting on the shop counter, waiting for the clock to tick to closing as she texted with a girl, a faint smile on her lips. That was when the door slammed open and two women came running in.

“Can we hide here?” the blonde said as Bill shoved her phone back into her pocket. She nodded and tossed her a broom to barricade the doors.

“What are you hiding from?” Bill asked, glancing out of the glass doors. The blonde didn’t answer, too busy digging through the shelves. She hadn’t even looked at Bill. The other girl, the one with brown skin, looked at her apologetically.

“You wouldn’t understand.” she said, and Bill scoffed. There wasn’t much she didn’t understand anymore, at least not on Earth.

“Try me.” the woman opened her mouth to answer, when an alien crashed against the door. Bill sighed. It wasn’t even that harmful of an alien, it was just looking to play. She had entertained one once, while the Doctor had chased a bigger threat. They were mentally just like a big dog. They were only scary because they had big teeth.

“You’re running from that?” Bill asked, opening the door. “Sit.” she commanded it. It sat and wagged its tail-like appendage. “You aren’t trying to hurt the nice women, are you? You just want to play, don’t you? You know you aren’t supposed to be here, right?” she laughed and took the broom, waving it and taking the dog into the shop. “I’ve got another alien pet, I guess.” it wasn’t the first time she had encountered an alien and adopted it. She had an alien cat, fish, and bird at home. “He thought you were playing.” Bill said, turning to scold the women.

“Bill?” the blonde asked.

“I don't know you.”

“Bill!” the woman beamed and threw her arms around a stunned Bill, who stepped back.

“Doctor, you know her?” the other woman asked, and Bill gaped.

“Sorry, Doctor?  _ My _ Doctor?” the blonde, the Doctor, nodded. “But you’re a woman. And young. And  _ blonde _ .”

“I wasn’t old before!” the Doctor protested and Bill laughed.

“You left me!”

“Missy training.” she explained. “We ran into a ship full of cybermen and I was killed, and regenerated. Nardole’s back there too, helping.”

“And you just left!” Bill complained. “Anyway, you look better.”

“Thanks! Or not. Was that rude? Anyway, Bill this is Yaz! She’s my girlfriend! Yaz, this is Bill! She used to travel with me.”

“A girlfriend? Cool.” Bill nodded. “Nice to meet you, Yaz. Anyway, my shift’s over and I have to take him home.” she nodded at the alien. “Tea?”

“Sure!”

“Of course!”


End file.
